The king of pigs
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: "Kairi, Sora, les gens sont tous des cochons, s'amassant ensemble pour aller gaiement à l'abattoir. Pour les surpasser, pour devenir le Roi de tous ces cochons, il faut savoir être plus mauvais qu'eux. Il faut savoir devenir un monstre." Très dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!


**Titre: **_The king of pigs_**  
Genre: **_Horror, angst__  
_**Rating: **_M__  
_**Personnages: **_Kairi, Sora et Riku, avec d'autres personnages__  
_**Résumé: **_«Kairi, Sora, les gens sont tous des cochons, s'amassant ensemble pour aller gaiement à l'abattoir. Pour les surpasser, pour devenir le Roi de tous ces cochons, il faut savoir être plus mauvais qu'eux. Il faut savoir devenir un monstre.»_

**Note: **_Suite au visionnement du film, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ce texte avec ces persos. Pour ceux qui l'auraient vu, je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas une copie exacte (j'ai changé plusieurs choses). Au niveau moral, c'est de loin le texte le plus dur que j'ai jamais écrit. Sincèrement, je ne conseillerais pas ce texte à un suicidaire, et si vous vous sentez maussade, il va vous pousser dans vos derniers retranchements (il risque aussi de vous enlever votre joie si jamais vous êtes de bonne humeur). Par ailleurs, dans ce texte, vous allez soit détester les personnages, soit les plaindre atrocement (parfois les deux en même temps), et certains risquent d'être OOC. Donc finalement, je considère que ce n'est pas un texte pour tout le monde, et il faut avoir le cœur vraiment solide (sans compter que ça prend une certaine maturité pour bien le comprendre). Un gros merci à Momo, qui m'a lue et m'a appréciée! Une bonne lecture à ceux qui osent s'y aventurer!_

* * *

_«Kairi, Sora, les gens sont tous des cochons, s'amassant ensemble pour aller gaiement à l'abattoir. Pour les surpasser, pour devenir le Roi de tous ces cochons, il faut savoir être plus mauvais qu'eux. Il faut savoir devenir un monstre.»_

Kairi, assise, regardait le vide. Inintéressant, totalement vide de sens. Comme beaucoup de choses dans ce bas monde. Pourtant elle fixait, cherchait le sens là où il n'y avait rien, évitait comme la peste l'endroit où tout le sens s'était assemblé – elle cherchait sans regarder au bon endroit, comme toujours.

Cette fois avait été de trop, comme toujours, mais cette fois, cette unique fois, elle avait flanché. Comme par le passé, comme toujours, tout en elle finissait par flancher et elle se retrouvait, comme toujours, à fixer un pan de mur, un bout de table, à regarder partout sauf ses mains. Ses yeux restaient secs, vides, amorphes, clignant de temps à autre – le seul signe de vie.

Tout était mort, dans cette maison. La main qui pendait sur la table, le regard vide imbibé de sang, les cheveux courts souillés de rouge. Kairi ne regardait pas, ne voyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Son mari gisait _mort_ et elle fixait un bout de son mur, cherchant une vérité là où il n'y avait rien à regarder.

L'argent, toujours, c'était l'argent et rien d'autre n'importait. Il avait perdu son travail, leur seule source de revenus, et Kairi n'avait pas su encaisser le coup, n'avait pas su ne pas retourner les coups qu'il lui donnait, n'avait pas su ne pas prendre le couteau et ne pas le planter dans son cou–

_Bip, bip._

Le son résonna dans la pièce longuement. Enfin, elle se releva, fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir le portable qui sonnait, sonnait, comme une bouteille à la mer.

- Oui allo?

Son ton était monocorde, morne, presque sans vie, pourtant calme, apaisé en quelque sorte. La voix qui lui répondit était masculine :

- Kairi? C'est Sora, tu te souviens de moi? Je suis proche de la station, près de notre ancien collège. Ça te dirait d'aller manger au restaurant? On pourrait parler du bon vieux temps!

Son regard parcourut enfin la pièce, se posa doucement sur le cadavre qui gisait, tout près d'elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour formuler une réponse, une réponse qui n'était pas la réponse qu'elle cherchait vraiment.

- Bien sûr! J'arrive d'ici une demi-heure.

Elle raccrocha, pris son manteau et referma la porte derrière elle.

~xxx~

Le collège. C'était un milieu très construit, très structuré, dont les règles non écrites régissaient les moindres faits et gestes des élèves. L'école était comme un pays, dans lequel chacun avait sa position sociale, ses droits et ses devoirs.

Parmi les trois années, ceux qui avaient le pouvoir sur tous les autres étaient les plus vieux. Les troisièmes années régissaient les deuxièmes, qui s'occupaient des premières, qui subissaient. Parmi chaque année, chaque classe avait son rang, et parmi chaque classe, chaque personne avait son propre rang.

Dans la classe la plus au bas de l'échelle, il y avait Sora. Sora était rempli de mépris envers tous ceux de sa classe, tous ceux de son école, et envers lui-même. Il était plein à craquer d'un mépris qui l'enfonçait plus creux encore, l'empêchait d'agir, de se débattre et sortir victorieux.

Parmi tout ce mépris, il y avait une chose, une chose qu'il méprisait encore plus que toutes les autres : _ce _sourire. Le sourire qu'arboraient toutes les victimes, dont lui-même, et qui n'était à dire vrai qu'un moyen de ne pas pleurer, un moyen de ne pas succomber, un moyen de rendre la torture plus viable, plus tolérable. C'était un sourire de lâche.

Le sourire qu'affichait toujours Kairi. Cette fille, son «amie», celle dans sa classe qui était en bas complètement de la hiérarchie – aussi bien dire en bas de toute l'école. Celle qui, chaque jour, subissait les attouchements d'un Saïx qui posait sa main sur ses épaules, avec insistance, et s'aventurait toujours plus bas. Elle qui se débattait sans se débattre, qui baissait le regard pour cacher sa honte, qui souriait de plus en plus fort pendant qu'il la baratinait sur une supposée amitié qu'ils partageaient – _foutaises_. Elle qui acquiesçait, pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'il sourît, encore, et qu'il la félicite de bien comprendre.

Larxène, qui, toujours aux côtés de Saïx, riait à gorge déployée, se moquant de la souffrance des autres pour ne pas souffrir – Sora détestait aussi son rire, son rire qui résonnait dans leur classe comme une litanie, une rengaine impossible à éviter quand bien même il se bouchait les oreilles. Elle, en bon bras droit, aidait toujours plus Saïx à torturer Kairi, qui se laissait faire, se laissait toujours plus toucher, toujours plus loin–

Sora détestait Kairi et il détestait Saïx, Larxène, toutes les personnes de son entourage. Il détestait les faibles, détestait les forts qui abusaient de leur pouvoir, détestait ceux qui se fermaient les yeux pour ne pas voir – comme si, en baissant les paupières, ils pouvaient ignorer la servitude de Kairi; comme si, en se bouchant les oreilles, ils pouvaient ignorer le rire de Larxène, la voix faussement amicale de Saïx, la petite voix geignarde de Kairi qui se retenait toujours, toujours de pleurer, et qui finissait toujours par craquer.

Pourtant, un jour, Sora avait enfin réalisé qu'il existait une personne, dans ce monde, qui n'était pas méprisable. Une personne qui, un beau jour où Saïx alla un peu trop loin, se leva.

Un dénommé Riku.

~xxx~

- Ça fait longtemps, dis donc, résonna une voix masculine dans le restaurant. Depuis le collège, non?

Kairi acquiesça et commença à manger ses brochettes. Sora fit de même et au bout d'un très long moment, il prit de nouveau la parole :

- Ça me rappelle à quel point tu étais pleurnicharde, dans le temps.

Relevant la tête, elle eut un sourire et répliqua :

- Oui, c'est vrai, je pleurais souvent pour un rien.

Elle en parlait avec une certaine nostalgie. L'homme en avant d'elle sourit lui aussi, comme s'il se rappelait le bon vieux temps. Il continua, dans le même train de pensée :

- Ça me rappelle Riku.

~xxx~

Sora était dans son appartement. Sa petite amie Naminé, sur le sol, pleurait à chaudes larmes – elle était encore vivante, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il prit une bouteille qui trainait à ses côtés, en but une longue gorgée et lança, bien fort :

- Tu l'as mérité, sale garce! Tu m'as trompé!

Elle tenta une faible réplique, parmi ses sanglots :

- Sora, je te jure que...

Il eut un sourire amer et répliqua, tout en lui lançant un énième coup de pied dans les côtes :

- Sale menteuse!

Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur la blonde qui ramena ses bras devant elle, dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger. Sora, ses beaux yeux bleus perdus dans le vague, donnait coup de pied par-dessus coup de pied, dans une rage qui le consumait en entier. Quand enfin il eut fini, ce fut pour boire une gorgée de plus de son alcool, qui trainait à ses côtés, et sortir sans un seul mot.

Quand il se retrouva à l'extérieur, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Une voix féminine lui répondit.

~xxx~

Riku était un adolescent très discret. Il venait très peu souvent en cours et, quand il le faisait, c'était pour dormir sur son pupitre. Il était en retrait de la classe, en retrait de la société, comme personne n'avait su l'être avant.

Saïx était allé trop loin, une fois de plus, et Riku s'était levé, pour protester :

- Oï, t'es bruyant! Tu veux arrêter, oui?

Tout le monde s'était tu et avait fixé Riku. Il venait de contourner la règle non écrite la plus importante de cette classe : on ne s'opposait jamais, absolument jamais, à Saïx. Sinon, on se récoltait une méchante raclée. Si Saïx lui-même ne la donnait pas, Xemnas, le chef de toutes les classes de premières et son «protecteur», ferait en sorte de remédier à la situation, de façon plus détournée cette fois – mais oh combien plus cruelle.

Pourtant, Riku s'était levé et avait protesté, devant le regard ébahi de tous les élèves de la classe. Tous ceux qui étaient proches soit de Riku, soit de Saïx, se reculèrent lentement et firent semblant d'être tout à coup très occupés, soit dans un livre, soit dans une fausse conversation – hormis Kairi, qui restait là, bouche bée. C'était la méthode de la classe, la meilleure façon de se protéger : faire comme si de rien n'était et espérer ne pas s'attirer le regard des chefs.

Saïx eut un rictus dangereux et s'approcha de Riku. Il prononça sur un ton mielleux :

- Allons, nous sommes tous amis, n'est-ce pas, Riku?

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de l'adolescent et tenta de mettre sa main sur son épaule, comme il le faisait à Kairi, mais celui-ci, sans crier gare, lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage. Puis, lorsqu'il fut au sol, il s'agenouilla sur lui et se mit à le battre. Saïx, au bout d'un moment, put se retirer de l'étreinte forcée de la furie ambulante qu'était Riku, mais ce fut seulement pour s'essuyer le visage et lancer, sur un ton perfide :

- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, le détraqué!

Riku haussa les épaules et se rassit à son bureau, essuyant ses mains pleines de sang avec un mouchoir.

~xxx~

- Tu te souviens comment nous nous rencontrions après le collège, demanda une fois de plus Sora?

Kairi releva le regard et sourit encore. Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière, elle répondit :

- Évidemment! Cette maison abandonnée, avec le divan, je ne l'oublierai jamais!

Dans ses yeux, une drôle de lueur s'était allumée, mais bien vite, elle quitta son regard, et Sora enchaina :

- C'était Riku qui nous y avait amenés, la première fois. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était tout proche d'ici. Je me demande si elle existe encore.

Kairi eut une légère grimace et répondit, dans une voix où la déception perçait :

- Non, elle a été démolie il y a quelques années.

Sora eut un petit sourire déçu.

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé y retourner.

~xxx~

La journée même, Riku les avait suivis, Sora et Kairi, quand ils rentraient à la maison. En chemin, il leur avait proposé, tout naturellement, de leur montrer son repère secret. Après une brève hésitation de la part de Kairi, ils avaient accepté – le chemin jusqu'à la maison serait à jamais différent.

Kairi et Sora étaient voisins et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient devenus amis – hormis leur position à même leur classe. Quand ils revenaient chez eux, ils discutaient rarement de sujets importants, et cette habitude de ne pas parler de leurs vrais problèmes avait fini par les suivre toute leur vie.

Riku, ce jour-là, les amena à une maison abandonnée, très près de l'école. Dans cet endroit, un divan, encore bien en forme, siégeait, et Riku, en habitué, s'y était laissé tomber. Kairi avait pris place sur une autre chaise, alors que Sora était resté debout, devant l'adolescent qu'il admirait.

Ce jour-là, il leur avait dit, de sa voix où perçait une certaine folie, une folie plus que certaine :

- Sora, Kairi, les élèves de notre classe sont comme des cochons qui se dirigent à l'abattoir. Le seul moyen de ne pas être des cochons comme eux, c'est d'être plus mauvais qu'eux.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un couteau, qu'il contempla longuement. La lame lui renvoyait son reflet, ses yeux dans lesquels brillait la violence qui l'habitait, celle qu'il manifestait pour se protéger du monde entier. Un rire le prit et il s'épancha, riant à gorge déployée dans cette maison vide, dans laquelle le mobilier n'était pas en ruine encore, ni les murs, cette maison abandonnée qui au fond, donnait froid dans le dos – et il riait.

Kairi le regardait, effrayée, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes – pour elle il n'était qu'un fou de plus, il n'était qu'un détraqué de plus, qui la protégeait d'abord pour se protéger lui-même; elle n'avait pas tort, il protégeait d'abord sa propre folie. Sora lui, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, le fixait, espérant peut-être devenir comme lui, un jour, qui sait.

Enfin, Riku s'était tu, pour mieux se pencher vers l'avant – l'ombre sur son visage créa un effet inquiétant, cachant ses yeux qui luisaient malgré tout – et dire, d'une voix où perçait toute sa folie, mais aussi une certaine affection :

- Je vais vous montrer comment devenir mauvais.

Le lendemain, après l'école, Riku les guida de nouveau vers la maison, qui était comme sa véritable maison. À l'intérieur, un chat était attaché à une corde – c'était différent, ça, très différent de la veille.

Il miaulait, miaulait, remplissant l'air de ses plaintes. Du rouge parsemait sa fourrure autrement noire – il était blessé. Kairi tressaillit, tandis que Sora eut un réflexe de recul. Riku s'approcha de la bête sans hésitation, sortit son couteau et s'agenouilla. Sans plus de cérémonie, il enfonça la lame dans l'animal qui se plaignait toujours – il ne l'avait pas achevé, pas encore.

Il se releva, tendit son couteau plein de sang à Sora.

- C'est à ton tour.

Il déglutit et prit le couteau. Il fixa longuement le sang sur la lame, celui sur la fourrure du chat dont la respiration était devenue sifflante, puis, accumulant tout le mépris qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui, il ferma les yeux et abattit la lame.

Un autre gémissement emplit la pièce. Kairi se pencha sur le côté et vomit – le sang, son odeur, sa vue, le couteau et le _bruit_, surtout, de la chair qui se coupe. Peu après, quand elle se releva, elle remarqua que Riku lui tendait le couteau avec un sourire dangereux.

- Kairi, à toi de l'achever!

Elle aussi déglutit, retenant un autre vomissement, et prit le couteau dans ses mains. Peu de temps après, les plaintes de l'animal s'étaient enfin tues, même si elle résonnerait encore longuement dans leurs têtes.

~xxx~

Ils continuèrent de manger leur repas, en silence. Sora, soudain, demanda à Kairi :

- Et puis, comment va ta vie? Tu t'étais mariée, non?

Elle sourit encore une fois et répondit d'un mensonge qui parut sincère :

- Oui, mon mari travaille en informatique. Il fait beaucoup d'argent, tu sais.

Sora éclata de rire. Une nostalgie l'envahit et il s'exclama, les yeux rêveurs :

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Kairi! Plus jeune, tu étais déjà riche, et tu continues de l'être. Ton père était gérant d'un commerce, non?

~xxx~

La nuit après qu'ils aient tué le chat, Kairi fit des cauchemars épouvantables. Le chat prenait vie et lui parlait, lui soufflait des vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. _Tu es aussi pire qu'eux. Vois ce que tu m'as fait!_

Durant la journée, elle cacha ses ennuis et agit comme à l'accoutumée. Saïx se tenait tranquille dans le fond de la classe, beaucoup trop tranquille, et ce n'est qu'à la pause de midi qu'ils comprirent pourquoi. Xemnas entra dans la classe, aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, et Saïx l'interpela. Il lui raconta, à voix basse, ce que lui avait fait Riku. Sora regarda en coin, sans réagir, pendant que Kairi tremblait à son bureau, les yeux déjà embués. Riku, pour sa part, resta affalé sur son bureau.

Xemnas s'avança enfin dans la classe, Saïx à sa suite, et arriva au bureau de Riku. Il tira sur ses cheveux sans douceur, pour le forcer à le regarder. L'autre lui rendit son regard sans sourciller.

- Riku, que tu t'appelles apparemment... tu vas arrêter de faire le malin. Je te préviens, il y aura des conséquences si tu continues à mal agir.

Le jeune dont les cheveux étaient maltraités ne réagit pas; ni un signe d'assentiment, ni un signe de rébellion, absolument rien. Son manque de réaction était comme un affront, mais Xemnas ne releva pas, persuadé qu'il était trop effrayé pour réagir. Il sut qu'il s'était lourdement trompé lorsque, après l'avoir relâché, il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage.

Contrairement à la fois avec Saïx, Xemnas sentit tout de suite la menace et se recula à temps pour éviter un autre coup. Il s'essuya le nez, qui était déjà brisé, et grimaça. Il planta son regard doré dans celui bleu vert de Riku et lui lança, sur un ton calme sous lequel planait une très grande menace :

- Ça ne sera pas sans conséquence, Riku, tu verras!

Celui-ci se contenta de rire. En son for intérieur, Sora jubilait : il avait enfin trouvé celui qui pourrait le protéger. Comme tous les autres, il ne pensait d'abord qu'à lui-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, un élève fut transféré dans leur classe. Quand il se présenta en avant, ce fut d'une façon énergique et le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Axel, je suis heureux de venir dans cette classe! Je viens de Tokyo, aussi, soyez indulgents avec mon accent!

Les gens applaudirent, par politesse, mais derrière leurs yeux se cachaient une lueur de peur pour certains, de défi pour d'autres. Il prenait trop d'espace et tout le monde sentait que ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

Pourtant, puisqu'il était amical, les gens se mirent à s'intéresser à lui, à lui parler. Saïx, bien en retrait dans le fond de la classe, regardait tout cela avec un regard mauvais. Il n'avait toujours pas supporté l'affront de Riku et ne comptait pas laisser une deuxième personne lui voler la vedette. Il attendait, patiemment, que le moment vienne pour lui d'agir.

Cette journée-là, quand le trio se sépara après avoir passé du temps dans la maison abandonnée, Kairi, pour une fois, exprima une réelle opinion :

- Sora, j'aime bien Axel, moi.

Le garçon, outré, s'exprima :

- Kairi, il y a que Riku qui comprenne! Tu vas voir, c'est lui qui a raison!

La jeune fille ne cilla pas. Elle était persuadée que ses cauchemars s'estomperaient peut-être, si elle s'éloignait de Riku.

- Je vais devenir son amie.

Dédaigneux, le garçon lui rejeta tout son mépris :

- Parfait, vas-y, trahis Riku! Axel ne durera pas plus que quelques jours. Il n'y a que la solution de Riku qui fonctionne.

En son for intérieur, la fille se dit que Riku lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, et le lendemain matin, c'est chacun de leurs côtés qu'ils prirent le chemin jusqu'à l'école.

~xxx~

Ils avaient fini leur repas et buvaient ce qui restait de leurs bières respectives. Kairi, après avoir bien avalé, lança, sur le même ton nostalgique de toute la conversation :

- Tu te souviens d'Axel?

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté, à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'exclama avec un sourire :

- Ah oui, l'élève qui a été transféré dans notre classe, c'est ça?

La jeune femme fixa son verre un long moment, perdue dans ses souvenirs, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle s'exclama finalement :

- Il était sympathique. C'est très dommage, ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il soupira lourdement et s'exclama :

- Bah, je l'ai jamais aimé.

~xxx~

La journée où Sora et Kairi arrivèrent séparément à l'école, l'adolescente tenta de se rapprocher de celui dont elle voulait devenir l'amie. C'est à l'une des pauses qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla lui demander, un cahier à la main :

- Axel, tu veux m'aider avec ce passage?

Les gens autour de lui s'étaient tus et la fixaient, mais elle concentra son attention sur le grand roux, qui lui répondit, tout sourire :

- Bien sûr! Ce midi, ça te va?

Elle acquiesça et retourna à son siège, un sourire ornant son visage. Elle eut un regard pour Sora et se dit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Axel n'était pas victime de qui que ce soit. On pouvait survivre dans cette classe sans être un simple cochon, sans devenir mauvais non plus. Pour elle, il représentait l'espoir qu'elle nourrissait depuis toujours.

Au cours suivant, le professeur annonça qu'un nouveau concours d'écriture venait d'être lancé et qu'une seule personne par classe pouvait participer. Saïx, convaincu d'être, comme toujours, celui choisi, se prépara mentalement un petit discours, qui mourut dans sa tête. En effet, le professeur désigna Axel, qui, dans son ancienne école, avait aussi fait des concours qu'il avait remportés. C'est faussement modeste qu'il répondît :

- Professeur, si vous le dites, je peux bien essayer...

Le professeur en question lui révéla alors qu'il avait toute la journée pour y réfléchir. Il acquiesça et c'était plutôt clair, de par la lueur de fierté qui passa dans ses yeux verts, qu'il avait déjà trouvé sa réponse. Saïx, pour sa part, ravala sa salive et fixa intensément celui qui lui volait la vedette.

Un sourire soudain orna ses lèvres et il se félicita pour sa brillante idée. Il y avait une façon de redonner sa place à Axel, sans pour autant risquer quoi que ce soit.

À la pause de midi, le jeune rentra dans les toilettes, puis dans un cubicule. Saïx, armé d'un seau, rentra lui aussi dans la salle, de même que Larxène – pas du tout gênée de rentrer impunément dans la toilette des hommes. L'adolescent défit sa braguette et pissa longuement dans le seau, avant de l'empoigner et de le soulever. Larxène retint un rire, qu'elle laissa éclater à l'air libre lorsque Saïx renversa le seau plein d'urine au dessus de la porte du cubicule d'Axel.

- Si tu me voles encore la vedette, Axel, c'est bien pire qui va t'attendre!

La menace lancée, le collégien quitta la salle, laissant Axel détrempé par son urine.

Plus tard dans la journée, le roux, qui n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, se présenta au cours, puant affreusement. Tous ceux qui l'avaient d'abord fréquenté s'en éloignèrent pour toujours. Le peu de fierté qui lui restait se brisa complètement quand, après avoir levé la main, il s'exclama au professeur :

- Finalement, professeur, je ne vais pas faire le concours d'écriture. Je suis tout nouveau et je dois encore m'habituer à mon environnement.

Le professeur sembla surpris, mais finalement, il abonda dans son sens :

- C'est vrai, c'était peut-être trop tôt pour toi. Eh bien, dans ce cas, Saïx, veux-tu le faire?

Ce dernier, tout sourire, s'exclama :

- S'il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire, je veux bien m'y plier!

En une seule journée, Axel avait perdu sa suprématie et Saïx avait retrouvé la sienne. Kairi s'était fourvoyé. Elle comprit enfin que Sora avait eu raison : finalement, il n'existait pas d'autres façons de se protéger que celle de Riku.

~xxx~

Quand ils eurent fini leur bière, Sora proposa, sur un ton encore une fois anodin :

- Kairi, est-ce que tu veux retourner à notre collège?

Cette dernière, après avoir payé sa part, se releva et répondit, un peu plus amorphe qu'avant :

- Mais oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent à pas rapide vers leur ancienne école.

~xxx~

Quelques jours après l'incident d'Axel, les choses étaient plus ou moins rentrées dans l'ordre. Riku avait accepté que Kairi revienne dans leur groupe, même si Sora gardait une certaine rancœur contre elle – elle les avait trahis, c'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu.

Pourtant, cette journée-là, quelque chose fut différent d'avant. Pendant la pause de midi, alors que Saïx et Larxène étaient partis dans une autre classe, un professeur vint dans leur classe et demanda à Riku de le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta, laissant ses deux amis en plan. Il suivit l'adulte jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle deux policiers l'attendaient.

Après les cours, Riku n'était toujours pas revenu, mais, habitués à ce genre de comportement, Sora et Kairi n'en firent pas grand cas. Cependant, la chance étant contre eux, Xemnas entra dans leur classe et leur demanda de leur amener Riku. Sora eut beau insister pour dire qu'il était parti, l'adolescent ne flancha pas. Il les «invita» plutôt à venir sur le toit, accompagné entre autres de Saïx et Larxène, cette dernière riant comme toujours.

Arrivés à destination, une dizaine de jeunes étaient déjà là, armés de bâtons. Xemnas fit venir le calme avec sa prestance et demanda, cette fois bien fort, à Sora :

- Tu peux aller me chercher Riku? Sinon...

Il se tourna vers Kairi, qu'il empoigna par les cheveux et attira contre lui.

- Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Le brun déglutit et se demanda s'il devait trahir Riku. Il jugea finalement qu'il saurait les sauver et il lança :

- Il y a un endroit où il se tient toujours. Je vais aller le chercher.

Il se retourna et plongea dans les escaliers, à la course, mais il put quand même entendre Xemnas qui s'exclama, sur un ton de voix extrêmement dangereux :

- Pendant ce temps, nous allons nous amuser avec toi, Kairi.

Sora retint les larmes qui menacèrent de couler et il dévala les escaliers, avant de prendre le pas de course jusqu'en dehors du collège. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que Riku soit bien à leur base secrète.

~xxx~

Arrivée sur le terrain du collège, Kairi resserra son manteau tout autour d'elle et regarda le bâtiment, qui avait une allure sombre dans cette fin de soirée. Un téléphone sonna, mais Kairi ne reconnut pas la sonnerie : c'était celui de Sora qui sonnait. Sur son afficheur, le nom de Naminé clignotait, mais il l'ignora et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.

Tous deux se regardèrent, puis fixèrent le haut de l'immeuble, là où tout avait vraiment changé pour eux. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent le terrain vague et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

~xxx~

Les policiers annoncèrent à Riku qu'on avait retrouvé le cadavre de son père. Il était demandé, ainsi que sa mère, qui était là aussi, à venir le voir pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, mais il décida quand même d'aller voir, ne serait-ce que pour se faire une idée de la personne de laquelle il descendait.

En chemin, sa mère lui serra la main, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. L'adolescent, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'elle, tenta d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Arrivés à la morgue, ils furent amenés dans plusieurs couloirs, avant qu'on ne leur montre finalement le cadavre. Riku, qu'une curiosité morbide habitait, regarda le visage tuméfié de son père pendant que sa mère, retenant un sanglot, affirmait que c'était bien lui.

L'adolescent serra les poings et se retourna, avant de partir à la course. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Son père avait laissé sa mère toute seule, s'occuper de leur enfant, pour trouver suffisamment d'argent. Il les avait laissés pour une chimère, et avait en plus brisé sa promesse de leur revenir. Riku le détestait, tant et tant qu'arrivé à sa maison abandonnée, il sortit son couteau et déchira le divan, déversant sur lui toute sa violence.

Il le détestait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste, et la colère n'en devenait que plus forte. Son père avait laissé sa mère, qui, attendant son retour, se prostituait, pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour vivre. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais Riku avait compris, elle était trop maquillée, trop peu habillée, pour être une simple hôtesse. Malgré tout, malgré tout, il avait osé crever sans jamais rien leur donner!

Quand Sora arriva enfin, tout essoufflé, il n'eut même pas besoin de demander. Riku le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le toit de l'école.

Kairi, dans un coin, pleurait en silence, les vêtements en lambeaux – ils savaient ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ils savaient et pourtant personne ne dit rien, personne n'en dirait jamais rien à personne, parce que c'était comme ça. Sora resta dans le cadre de la porte, pendant que Riku avançait, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres – il était de très mauvaise humeur.

- Riku, enfin, lança Xemnas, je t'attendais~!

Il ne pipa mot et sortit plutôt son couteau, qu'il brandit bien haut. Tout le monde recula, par réflexe, avant que le chef de la bande s'exclame :

- Quel fourbe! Tout le monde, allons-y!

Sur ces paroles, toutes les personnes présentes se jetèrent sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier, agile, évita les coups et en donna, à l'aide de son couteau. Le sang gicla et au bout de cinq victimes, Saïx eut la brillante idée de fuir avec son bras droit de toujours, Larxène.

Sora les laissa passés, trop pris dans son admiration sans bornes pour songer à ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Xemnas, qui pendant tout ce temps était resté en retrait, recula encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver près du vide. Riku, qui continuait à se battre avec la même fougue, le vit faire et tenta de se rapprocher de lui, dans le but évident de le faire tomber. Au moment même où il se débarrassait de son dernier adversaire, laissant sur le sol les corps de tous ces élèves se tortillant sous la douleur, un coup de sifflet le sortit de sa phase de folie.

Il se retourna vers la porte des escaliers, où Sora se faisait bousculer par des professeurs – que Saïx était parti avertir – et il réalisa enfin que le vrai pouvoir de cette école résidait malgré tout dans les professeurs.

Il écopa pour deux semaines de renvoi, avec une lettre d'excuse à écrire. Xemnas, lui, ne récolta absolument rien.

~xxx~

Sora et Kairi marchaient dans l'école, revisitant leurs anciennes classes, sans vraiment parler, ou très peu. Ils se remémoraient tous deux des souvenirs auxquels ils n'avaient pas pensé depuis très longtemps. Entre autres concernant un certain Riku, et en particulier les évènements qui s'étaient passés sur le toit – tous les évènements, sans exception.

Ce fut d'ailleurs leur destination finale. Ils regardèrent tous deux vers le devant, où ils étaient rentrés, et Sora lança, assez fort pour couvrir le vent qui sifflait dans leurs oreilles :

- C'est ici que j'ai vu un monstre. Un vrai monstre.

~xxx~

- Sora, Kairi, devenir plus mauvais qu'eux n'était pas suffisant. Maintenant, je dois devenir un _monstre_, un vrai.

Son rire résonna dans la pièce, occupée par un divan en miettes, un cadavre de chat en décomposition, une adolescente qui, les yeux dans le vague, regardait partout sauf ses mains et son corps, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns qui fixait son héros, celui qui riait maintenant aux éclats, levant son couteau et tournoyant sur lui-même.

- Je sais comment faire. Ce vendredi, il y aura l'appel général, tout le monde sera dehors, devant l'école. Je monterai tout en haut et me jetterai du toit. Tout le monde me verra, et enfin, tout sera réglé. Je serai un vrai monstre!

Il riait, riait, à s'en éclater les poumons, et Kairi, horrifiée, le regardait pendant que Sora, toujours admiratif, le fixait, des étoiles dans les yeux – _c'était qu'il avait raison, plus que raison._

Durant la semaine, Riku pensa à son plan, dans sa petite maison abandonnée. Cependant, le jeudi soir, il décida de suivre sa mère, pour la tuer elle aussi, question de ne pas la laisser dans le deuil – aussi pour la libérer du poids de son existence. Il la fila, un couteau à la main, alors qu'elle ne se doutait de rien.

Elle arriva dans une ruelle et pénétra dans l'arrière d'une boutique, qui s'avéra être un karaoké – c'était où elle travaillait. Riku ne sut jamais ce qui se passa exactement, mais elle en ressortit un peu plus tard, projetée par un homme. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Kairi, qui regardait, sans comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Riku.

Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol et en pleurant, elle implora leur pitié :

- S'il vous plait, gardez-moi! Je vais travailler, même si je suis vieille, je vais prendre n'importe quels clients! J'ai un garçon à faire vivre, qui aurait le potentiel d'aller à l'université!

L'homme, inflexible, persévéra à dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle pleura plus encore, implora, pathétiquement, et il finit par céder. Kairi ne fit rien pour l'aider, ni lui nuire, elle resta tout simplement là, à moitié cachée.

Riku rangea son arme dans sa veste et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Il réalisa enfin qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, encore moins tuer sa mère. Il retourna lentement sur ses pas, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il allait survivre et aider sa mère, qui voulait tant l'aider. Il allait changer de plan. C'est ce qu'il se disait.

Le lendemain matin, pendant l'appel, Riku, comme prévu, se présenta sur le toit. Et, comme prévu, il _tomba_.

~xxx~

- C'est ici que j'ai vu un monstre. Un vrai monstre.

La phrase de Sora résonna sur le toit longuement. Kairi ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Un sourire prit place sur son visage et elle tomba à genoux. Oui, il y avait eu un véritable monstre, sur le toit, cette journée-là.

Le vent emmêlait leurs cheveux et Sora se retourna, ouvrant la bouche pour lancer une phrase.

~xxx~

Vendredi matin. Riku, devant le collège. Il entra et marcha dans les couloirs. L'école était encore déserte, puisqu'il était très tôt. L'adolescent, tremblant un peu, retrouva son chemin jusqu'à la porte du toit. Il resta à l'intérieur et regarda sa montre; il avait énormément d'avance.

Il attendit, assis par terre, et répéta son nouveau plan dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus mourir, mais il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de devenir un monstre.

Au bout d'un long moment, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Bientôt, un visage se présenta à lui : Sora. Il le regardait avec la même fascination, la même admiration au fond de ses yeux bleus.

- Sora, changement de plan.

L'adolescent écouta attentivement les directives de son idole et acquiesça à sa demande. Au fond de lui, il aimait beaucoup mieux ce scénario; que Riku se sacrifie pour eux n'en valait peut-être pas autant la peine. C'est pourquoi il accepta à cœur joie ce nouveau plan et la part qu'il devait y jouer.

Quand les élèves s'installèrent en rang, devant l'école, Sora reprit son souffle et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il regarda vers le toit, pour l'instant vide, et se rappela ce qu'il devait faire. Quand il allait voir sa silhouette, il devait crier, bien fort, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Riku menacerait de sauter, mais finalement, les professeurs iraient le sauver in extrémis. Il deviendrait un monstre sans avoir besoin de mourir.

La main sur le cœur, il guetta le toit. Enfin, il vit la silhouette de Riku qu'il attendait avec tant d'empressement et inspira, longuement, pour se donner de la force et du courage. Au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le cri d'alarme, il vit la silhouette qui penchait vers l'avant. La bouche ouverte en un cri de surprise, totalement muet, il vit Riku qui alla s'écraser contre le sol.

~xxx~

- Kairi, ce jour-là, quand Riku a sauté, c'est un monstre que j'ai vu. Juste derrière lui.

Elle releva la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler et un sourire déforma ses traits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte d'un très très grand rire, un rire fou, comme Riku en avait souvent fait. Elle rit, rit, encore plus longtemps, pendant que Sora la regardait, maintenant certain de ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné.

~xxx~

Au moment où Riku parlait de son plan à Sora, Kairi, cachée pas très loin, épiait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Riku ait décidé de les lâcher maintenant. Son plan ne fonctionnerait pas, les élèves ne seraient pas traumatisés! Il ne pouvait pas devenir un monstre s'il était aussi lâche!

C'est pourquoi, quand Riku s'était placé sur le rebord, louvoyant vers le vide faussement, Sora avait cru voir une ombre, le poussant vers le vide. Il avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir à temps, ni crier comme il l'aurait dû.

Le vrai monstre n'était pas Riku. C'était Kairi. Elle s'était cachée, avait attendu le bon moment, derrière lui. Elle avait flanché, comme dans le futur, comme toujours, et l'avait poussé.

Elle n'avait jamais regardé vers le bas, n'avait jamais vu le cadavre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que grâce à elle, Riku avait réussi. Le reste n'était pas important, ne le serait jamais.

Cachée dans une classe au dernier étage, elle s'installa à un pupitre et soudain, une voix lui parla. Le chat, celui qu'elle avait tué, était devant elle et lui disait : _Tu es un monstre. Tu l'as tué._

Elle avait, lentement, promené son regard sur son pupitre, un pan du mur, l'embrasure de la porte, partout sauf sur ses mains et son corps. Elle cherchait le sens, sans regarder là où il se concentrait – mais ce n'était pas important, plus important. Elle avait déjà tout compris.

~xxx~

- C'était un lâche, s'écria-t-elle enfin, parmi le vent et ses fous rires. Il avait juré de devenir un monstre!

Sora s'approcha d'elle et lui dit, sur le ton du reproche :

- C'était toi, le monstre. Riku ne voulait plus mourir et malgré tout, tu l'as tué!

Elle rit plus encore, complètement perdue dans sa folie, et rétorqua :

- Tu ne comprends pas, Sora! Il devait devenir un monstre! Sinon ils n'auraient jamais arrêté, sinon il aurait échoué!

Sora plongea une main dans ses poches et en sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt, qu'il trainait toujours avec lui. Il s'agenouilla devant Kairi qui riait toujours et l'empoigna par les cheveux. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage à lui; elle riait encore, mais au travers de sa fausse joie, ses yeux ne semblaient dire qu'une chose : tue-moi.

Il répondit à sa demande d'un simple coup de couteau, puis se releva et retourna sur le rebord. Il sortit son portable, sélectionna le contact de Naminé et signala. Quand elle répondit, sa voix était inquiète. Elle lui demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'excusait, encore, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et le suppliait de revenir.

Sora sourit doucement et lui répondit :

- Je ne reviendrai pas, Naminé, c'est fini.

Sur ces paroles, il fit de lui-même un monstre et se laissa tomber, au même endroit où Riku s'était fait pousser, des années plus tôt.

~xxx~

Après le suicide de Riku, Sora et Kairi avaient perdu contact. Dans leur classe, une atmosphère morne régnait, mais au bout de quelques semaines, tout redevint comme avant. La même hiérarchie reprit ses pleins droits, faisant de leur univers un petit pays où chacun avait leurs droits et leurs devoirs, cette tyrannie dont rien ne pourrait jamais les faire sortir. Xemnas toujours fut le roi de leur année, puis celle de la suivante et celle d'après. Saïx, toujours, vécu dans son ombre, en maitre absolu d'une seule classe, avec, à ses côtés, une Larxène qui riait toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi mal. Et Kairi était encore, encore, tout en bas.

Elle était devenue un monstre, mais ça n'avait rien changé, et elle n'avait plus rien compris, n'avait plus essayé de comprendre. Le sens s'était à jamais échappé de sa vie, lui filant entre les doigts qu'elle évitait toujours de regarder, toujours.

_«Sora, Kairi, pour devenir le roi de tous ces cochons, il faut être plus mauvais qu'eux. Il faut apprendre à devenir un monstre.»_


End file.
